


be in love after practice, whoever the hell are dating

by nejisalive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, Multi, Poly, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejisalive/pseuds/nejisalive
Summary: Coach's complaint letter fuels the team's necessary (but unplanned) team building.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 193





	be in love after practice, whoever the hell are dating

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry, this isn't peer-pressure coming out! as much as the story is about everyone admitting they're gay/bi/labelless to the team bc of a complaint letter, no one is forced to do it. i also made sure to carefully word that these characters admit it on their own terms! so don't worry about any forced outing here hehe
> 
> if anything does concern you, i am more than open to fixing it! DM me on twitter (@nejisalive) or comment the issue and i will address it as soon as i can. 
> 
> disclaimer aside, i hope you like it!!! it's not my best written work, but its sort of like a long-drawn-out headcanon i've had for a long time hehehehe

In a circle, all the volleyball club members were seated with a piece of paper in Daichi’s hands. Suga is trying to keep in a laugh while Daichi is flushed pink. Everyone was waiting for something to happen until Daichi spoke up. 

“I’ll be blunt. This is a request and complaint letter from Coach Ukai because there has been something bothering him regarding our training recently.” Daichi said groaning by the end. 

“What is it, Daichi-san?” Ennoshita raised.

“Coach wants us to stop being, and I quote,  _ ‘hormonal teenagers around him because our obvious love lives are getting in the way of your volleyball. Be in love after practice, whoever the hell are dating.’ _ ” Daichi hated his position. This wasn’t what he signed up for as captain. Suga grabbed the paper from Daichi’s hands and continued reading what his eyes have been scanning as Daichi melted into a puddle of defeat.

“Daichi, don’t forget this part!  _ ‘I don’t know who’s dating who, but whatever sounds I hear from the gym, I don’t want to know nor see. I know all of you are involved and I wish I never knew that information. I am too old for this and I legally do not want to know for my own sake.’ _ ” Suga was laughing so hard that his nose started to turn pink and Asahi had to calm him down. 

Everyone was quiet except for Suga’s incessant laughing. Daichi clapped his hands, weaker than usual. 

“Alright, fess up… We have to know who did what or else we’re all going to be doing the Old Ukai regimen for weeks.” Daichi sighed. No one responded, squirming in their seats in awkwardness. This was the beginning and the end of this night’s peace. 

No one in the team has come out yet since no one has expressed any good or bad reactions to their orientations. They didn’t need to. It’s a volleyball club. Figuring out what to do, Daichi looked at Kiyoko for help. Daichi had no other option, especially when he himself was caught in the dilemma of captain responsibilities and his personal peace of mind. 

Kiyoko cleared her throat. “I’m not dating anyone at the moment. Even outside the club, if that matters.” 

Everyone stared at her, nodding. They already assumed so, even if she deserved the world. It was back to silence until she spoke up again. Her face turning red, she murmured the first gear of what will be a new (very intimate and sort of awkward) machine for Karasuno.

“If I did, I’d want to date a girl though. So, I can tell coach that he won’t have a problem with me dating any member… I trust all of you to not divulge that outside this club, though.” Kiyoko looked away, worried she said too much. Tanaka and Nishinoya looked at her with proud eyes. They wanted to applaud her bravery, but they knew it wasn’t the appropriate time. They will save their praise and bodyguarding for later. 

“I like girls too!” Nishinoya proclaimed, smiling at Kiyoko with a thumbs up. Ennoshita smacked his head. 

“Dumbass, that’s not the point.” Ennoshita scolded, lightening the mood slightly.

“What do you mean? I like boys and girls, shouldn’t that comfort, Kiyoko-san?” Nishinoya raised his eyebrow to Ennoshita, and Kiyoko perked up in surprise. She slightly bowed with a soft smile as a thank you; Nishinoya could die a happy man. 

“I guess we can start from here. We won’t go anywhere forcing it out from anyone. It’ll take longer, but at least we’ll get somewhere.” Ennoshita sighed and scratched the back of his head. “Before we do anything, does anyone here disagree with Kiyoko-san or Yuu’s coming out?”

Everyone quickly said no. Even Tsukishima looked awfully riled up with the thought. 

“Good. I don’t care about the rules of Karasuno as a high school, but as a team, we accept each member. At least under my captainhood.” Daichi said in a matter-of-fact way. Everyone vocally agreed, that was the only sense of confidence they had in the past few minutes.

Suga put up his finger to add a point, as if he was in class. “Before we get quiet again, I’ll just say it; I’m gay. It isn’t much of a surprise, if anyone bothered to notice. It’s still scary to come out, but at least I know I have Kiyoko, Yuu, and—.” Suga stopped himself before giggling and leaning back on his palms. The air was lightening up. “—yeah… myself.” 

“I think I’m gay too!” Hinata added loudly, his ears turning pink. 

“What do you mean, you think?” Kageyama butt in. Tsukishima groaned and cut in before the two can argue.

“God, shut up before I catch your stupidity. Let the kid figure it out himself, King.” Tsukishima was the focus of the team. Did he just defend Hinata? 

“Did you just de-” Tanaka grinned.

“I’m bi. Who’s next.” Tsukishima cut Tanaka off before he can continue his statement. 

“I guess I can say I’m bi, too.” Yamaguchi blushed. 

“So am I…” Yachi added. 

“I don’t really label it! My heart wants what my heart wants!” Tanaka proudly said. Noya hollered and Ennoshita groaned. 

“I’m gay.” Ennoshita said.

“We’re dating.” Kinoshita and Narita said, holding hands even before the session started.

“I’m gay too…” Asahi softly added. 

“I’m gay.” Daichi sighed. 

“Me also.” Kageyama said. 

Everyone suddenly looked around. The speed and suddenness of everything was overwhelmingly relieving and also overwhelmingly… overwhelming. 

It was quiet.

Until Hinata piped up.

“Wait, if none of us are straight, then who’s dating?” He asked. Everyone looked around trying to match each other up. But it wasn’t easy when everyone’s chemistry was so good. Anyone can be dating at this rate. 

“So who are your types?” Suga asked, milking this great moment. He was the only one enjoying. What a demon on earth. “I don’t think anyone’s going to confess to their relationships, so let’s have some fun while we’re at it, why don’t we?” He smiled, waiting for volunteers. 

“Why don’t you answer that before lunging it on all of us?” Daichi side eyed frustratedly. 

“Hey, I’m not forcing anyone! But, since you asked,” Daichi huffed a soft and genuine laugh at Suga’s corny tactic to talk about his crushes. “I like big guys. I don’t mind emotionally constipated or emotionally diarrheal guys, I love putting them in place. That’s my shit.” He smiled, shifting positions to lean his head on his hands. “Your turn, Daichi.” He beamed. 

“Uh, I guess I like sweet, caring guys… I don’t have much else to say.” Daichi forced himself to admit. This was tough on him. Suga mouthed a ‘sorry’ towards him and he shook his head to reassure him. He’s alright. He felt relieved. 

“I like guys who are a little bit more on the aggressive side… I know, it’s weird… especially for someone like me. But, uh, other than that, that’s it. I’m tall, so I can’t help but be with guys shorter than me… I like that though” Asahi said, not looking at anyone. He was twiddling his fingers until he felt Daichi’s hand on his back and saw Suga smiling up at him. Noya was also behind Suga giving him a huge grin. 

“Well, I don’t have much of a type. I like Asahi, though. If you don’t accept, I don’t mind!” Nishinoya said to the circle, smiling at Asahi who was blushing harder than when it was his turn. Daichi and Suga looked at each other surprised at that response and laughed at Asahi’s red ears. They scooted over the let Nishinoya sit near him and helped Asahi calm down by having their arms around him. 

“That’s my man, Noya-san!” Tanaka exclaimed. “I don’t have a type, though. I will love who my heart will love. Oh! I would hope that they would be very pretty!” Tanaka laughed. 

“Me also.” Ennoshita raised his hand, smiling weakly at his boring answer. Yuu booed the short response and Ennoshita responded by poking his tongue out.

“We’ve been dating since middle school.” Kinoshita said, pointing at Narita.

“We’re childhood best friends and soulmates.” Narita added, making Kinoshita shove him lightly.

“I don’t know my type… but, I should know if I like someone.” Kageyama mumbled.

“Same with Bakageyama! I don’t know if I’m gay or bi or something else, but I know I like a boy!” Hinata said blushing. 

Everyone stared at Tsukishima expecting the trail of responses to flow. He mumbled a snarky comment about how  _ ‘No one said this should be in numerical order’ _ . Tsukishima blushed and sighed at everyone’s expectant gazes (and Ennoshita’s piercingly sharp stare… unintentional or not, that man was scary). Suga quipped a quick  _ “You don’t have to if you don’t want to” _ , but it didn’t match his genuinely curious side glance.

“I like cute people.” He said plainly.

“But what’s cute to you, Stingyshima?! You think your lizard is cute, but he’s scary! He has poison!” Hinata chimed in. Tsukishima shot daggers at him with a look. 

“Oh shut up, Hinata. All because Banana doesn’t like you doesn’t mean that she isn’t fucking cute. I would fucking die for her, so don’t say a word about her not being cute, you shrimp.” Tsukishima growled. Yamaguchi had to gently grab Tsukishima by the shoulders to remind him about the situation they were in. The other teammates suddenly perked up in surprise, not expecting Tsukishima to burst. Well, they expected him to burst, but not over a… lizard. 

“Tsukki, uh… Banana can defend herself later, but everyone’s more curious now…” Yamaguchi softly tried to alleviate Kei’s anger. Banana had Tsukki’s soft spot. Yamaguchi had his softer spot. 

“But, I guess… cute can be like, easily flustered, shorter than me, bubbly… uh… yeah. Good enough answer for you?” He trailed off. Yamaguchi, still focused on Tsukki, forgot it was his turn. Yachi had to tap on his shoulder to catch his attention.

“Well, this is weird to say now, especially in my position right now, but I like… uh… smart blondes.” Yamaguchi muttered. Beside him to his left and right, Tsukishima and Yachi got redder by the second. He looked at Yachi to signify he was done, but that led Yachi to getting more nervous. Tsukishima playfully scolded Yamaguchi for startling her, while still sporting his own peachy red cheeks.

“I sort of gravitate towards more awkward or shy people… I may get too nervous or tense when I’m around outgoing people, so I’d prefer that more… I also don’t think height matters to me because most people are taller than me.” She said, almost biting her tongue in the end. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima gave a thumbs up (one more subtle than the other), while Hinata smiled apologetically, holding up a peace sign (he knows he’s the outgoing person who makes her nervous sometimes.) 

“I like cute girls. Similar to Tsukishima, but only girls.” Shimizu blushed at the admission. 

It was a sudden realization until everyone eyed everyone else in suspicion. It paired up, but vaguely. Kageyama was eyeing Tsukishima and Yamaguchi and their touching shoulders. Hinata was watching Yachi and Yamaguchi nervously laugh together. Asahi observed Ennoshita and Tanaka accidentally having eye contact and having a split second of fondness before looking away. Tsukishima was watching Asahi shift in his seat between Noya and Suga. Tanaka noticed Daichi’s fingers pinching Suga’s jacket hem. Ennoshita noticed Daichi steal glances towards Asahi. Suga was smiling at Kageyama’s fingers inching their way to Hinata’s. Shimizu saw everything. All the glances, stares, and subtle eyeing.

“Enough with this. I don’t want to force you all, but I can see most of you itching to admit it.” Kiyoko snapped in impatience. It was difficult to get Shimizu to snap, so the team knew they had to fix things quickly. The tension got thicker and all their eyes were on her. “I can easily pair you all up, if you allow me to. Correct me if I’m wrong.” She said bluntly, trying to keep her voice’s shakiness on the low. She put her hands in her pockets, hiding the tremors she’s feeling with the sudden outburst. 

“Like who…” Ennoshita asked, carefully. Ennoshita and Shimizu were on good terms, having come out to each other before, but this was different. Shimizu was waiting for the team to let her try. 

She didn’t want to do this, but she knew that this would get the ball rolling. 

“Try us, I guess.” Suga stated, everyone nodding in curiosity. 

_ Shimizu is smart. If she gets it right, we don’t have to admit it ourselves. It’s just a nod and we’re done. _ Everyone collectively thought. 

“Tanaka and Yamaguchi,” she glanced at Ennoshita, 

“Tsukishima and Kageyama,” she smirked at their disgusted reactions, 

“Hinata and Asahi.” she stated while facing Noya,

“Daichi and Ennoshita” she smiled at Suga.

Everyone cringed in their seats.  _ This wasn’t that plan. _

“Hinata and I are a couple, but it is fairly new and we haven’t even kif- kissed yet. So, we couldn’t have been the ones Coach has seen or heard. Shimizu-senpai, please do not pair me up with anyone else. Especially not Tsukishima.” Kageyama spoke up, clearing his throat. Hinata slapped Kageyama’s back out of embarrassment, making an audible (and painful)  _ smack _ sound. Hinata sighed and smiled at the team in acknowledgement. He made a quick addition of: “We thought you all assumed we were dating, so I guess we aren’t the stupid ones after all”. Tsukishima scoffed at the final comment, but let it go. 

Before their bickering could begin, Ennoshita raised his hand. “Ryuu and I have been dating for the past year, but we’re also fairly new to all this.” He said, his head lowering and lowering after each word. “We’ve been wanting to tell the team, but we didn’t know how to. I wouldn’t want to force anyone to come out because this, if I’m honest.” Tanaka laughed and ruffled his hair, Ennoshita’s face getting redder. 

“If anyone doesn’t wanna come out, it’s cool with me. But, if you’re honest and shit, Enno and I are here for you!” Tanaka declared proudly. 

Kinoshita and Narita didn’t bother to speak up anymore. They’ve been an open couple to the team for so long, but no one really noticed. They have kissed multiple times when Karasuno won matches, they sleep on each other’s shoulder on the bus, they hold hands when walking home, on some occasions they accidentally slip out a casual ‘babe’ instead of each others’ names, and they’ve arrived to games in their respective jerseys and went back wearing each others’.

“Thank you, Ennoshita, Tanaka,” Daichi took a deep breath and carefully began to speak. “Suga and I have been dating since we were first years.” Suga smiled at him, proud of his shift in demeanor. “This may sound weird to some of you, but we recently added Asahi to our relationship in our second year.” Asahi raised his head, nodding slightly while catching Daichi’s eyes. “Yeah… they were a couple, but I did feel differently around them, so we all mutually thought I could be in the relationship too… But, I’m not as committed as the two of them. I know that, but I’m still happy.” He shyly laughed as Suga smacked his back with his palm and beamed at him with a loving smile. “We didn’t want to bring it up because we didn’t want the team to lose their respect for their captain, co-captain, and ace.” Daichi softly laughed. The team softly murmured in confusion and Noya voiced out what everyone was thinking. 

“Daichi-san, none of us would ever lose respect for any of you! We all love you three and are also very scared of you!” Noya proclaimed to Daichi’s relief. He let out a hearty laugh that made everyone feel somewhat proud.

Suga peeked from Asahi’s back and gave Noya a thumbs up after pointing to Asahi. Daichi also peeking behind Suga to give another set of thumbs up. Noya gave his sharp smile back and stared at Asahi with an expectant look. Everyone smiling at their gestures. 

Everyone had their eyes on the two tall freshmen and waited for their response. Tsukishima inwardly sighed and cursed all the gods he could think of.  _ They’ll accept us, but god, this is humiliating. So much for, at our own terms.  _ Tadashi and Yachi shuddering at the thought; they were mind-readers when it came to Tsukki. 

Tsukishima stared blankly, not crumbling under pressure. It would have been fine that way. But, the two beside him are the worst under their friends’ pressure. Tsukki whispered a soft  _ “It’s fine with me, as long as you’re alright with it.” _ to them.

“We’re dating.” Yamaguchi shakily said. 

“We are.” Yachi seconded, slowly getting paler. 

Everyone stared at them and made their conclusions. Daichi said it out loud for clarity: “So it’s me, Suga, and Asahi. Asahi and Noya will figure things out. Ennoshita and Tanaka. Kageyama and Hinata. Yamaguchi and Yachi. Is that it?” 

Tsukishima braced his head with his hand. “I’ve been dating Yamaguchi since middle school, and I’ve only recently started dating Yachi too.” Instead of shock, everyone replied an understanding  _ ohh _ . Yachi felt Shimizu looking at her and tried to avoid eye contact. 

“You should’ve told me sooner you liked them, Hitoka-chan. I would have let you be in charge of their things.” She smiled and put a hand on her head. 

“You’re not mad? Or disgusted?” Yachi teared up to Kiyoko. 

“Of course not. I have no reason to be.” Yachi’s eyes were tearing up and Yamaguchi and Tsukishima let Shimizu take care of her in the meantime. 

Daichi grabbed the paper and reread the contents, still cringing at the number of relationships in the club.  _ Suga warned me about this, but I can’t believe his bets were all right.  _

“Alright. Since it’s all out in the open for us, new rules: No PDA during club or in the gym. Anyone who gets caught because of their partners will have to put money in our club savings. 500 per person.” Daichi proclaimed. Everyone agreed to the rules and slowly acknowledged that their main dilemma was sorted out. Daichi told everyone to clean up and to head home for the day. Kinoshita and Narita we’re already walking to the clubroom while everyone sorted their relationships out while cleaning. Ennoshita yelled at the two for running away again and they both physically jumped from the attention. 

Still seated, Daichi rested his head on Suga’s shoulder and Suga pet his hair in comfort. 

“Suga, this wasn’t what I signed up for as a captain.” He groaned to his shoulder. 

“Oh definitely. This is so much better.” Suga laughed and Daichi continued to groan. Asahi walked up to Suga and groaned on Suga’s other shoulder. Daichi and Suga could hear the muffled  _ ‘This was worse than the Old Ukai regimen.’ _ Suga was about to laugh until Shimizu crouched in front of the three of them, holding a jar she got from the storage room. 

“Shimizu?” Suga asked, confused.

“1,500. For the club fund.” She bluntly demanded. Daichi and Asahi straightened up from their positions and whined. 

“Shimizu, that’s unfair! Practice is over!” Daichi contested.

“You said ‘during club or in the gym’. We are still in the gym.” She smirked and Daichi put his 500 coin in the jar. 

Everyone went home after that day. Their dynamics made more sense. Ennoshita and Tanaka always went home together, either for tutoring or for hanging out. Tsukishima and Yachi would occasionally help Yams’ training at Shimada Mart. Yachi and Yamaguchi would always make small banter to Tsukki after practice to make him blush. Kei and Tadashi would carry Hitoka’s things when walking home. Kinoshita and Narita would blatantly cuddle in the club room while waiting for the others. Kageyama and Hinata raced each other to the convenience store and buy snacks for each other. Daichi, Suga, and Asahi would always wait for one another before leaving the club room, Daichi holding onto Suga’s waist and Asahi’s arm around his shoulders. Asahi greeting Noya goodbye with a surprisingly confident smile. 

Coach Ukai saw them from the window of his store. It was 30 minutes later than their normal dismissal. He sighed into his almost-dead cigarette and grabbed his phone. 

_ To: Ittetsu _

_ They finally sorted it out. Teenage love is tiring. _


End file.
